


Forbidden

by Janina



Series: Forbidden [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, First Time, Incest-y?, Jealousy, Jon is Sansa's foster brother, Modern Era, Smut, college age, fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prequel to Photogenic. Jon is Sansa's foster brother and two develop feelings for one another. Out on their own at school and away from their family, Sansa wants to pursue the relationship. Jon has his reservations and stops the whole thing. However, when Sansa attempts to move on, Jon doesn't take it so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I just want to get a little tipsy,” Sansa told her roommate, Margaery Tyrell. They were headed to a party on Martell Road, which held on campus housing up and down the stretch of it. Martell Road was known for having some of the best parties – albeit parties that eventually ended up getting broken up by the cops every now and again. 

Her foster brother, Jon, lived on the same road though his crew never really bothered to throw many parties. Unless one counted sitting around the living room listening to one roommate play the bongos and the other play the ukulele a party. Sansa didn’t. 

Fucking hipsters. 

“You’ve mentioned that a few times,” Margaery said as she slung her arm through Sansa’s. “Yet you won’t tell me what’s got your feathers ruffled.”

“It’s nothing,” she said with a shrug. “Just a long couple of weeks.”

It was something though. It was the fact that she was in love with Jon and had thought he felt the same about her. For fuck’s sake, she’d turned down Boston University to go to Dorne University just because Jon went there and she wanted to be near him. 

Things had been increasingly weird between them leading up to the time Jon left for school. Weird as in there had been some definite sexual tension. Sansa, who had finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for her “brother”, started to think that maybe, just maybe, Jon felt the same. There had been lingering looks and random touches, and it wasn’t the same as it was with her actual brother Robb. Something had changed, and it was palpable, at least to her. 

Then they got a little weirder when Jon left for school, and clearly absence made the heart grow fonder. They both started texting each other like mad, plus emailing, and using whatever form of social media struck their fancy. When he came home for Thanksgiving and then Christmas break, he’d hugged her as though he never meant to let her go, and he’d started calling her “My Sansa”. But only in her presence. 

Yet nothing had happened, no feelings had been declared, and nothing sexual had occurred. Sansa knew, logically, that they were both skittish. Raised as brother and sister, how could they not be? Then Jon all but begged her to apply to U of Dorne to be with him, and she had. 

Now, halfway through her first semester, Sansa had done the stupid thing two weeks prior to this night, and kissed Jon in his dorm room while they’d been watching a movie. He’d jumped away from her as though she’d burned him and went on to lecture her about how he was her brother and nothing like that could ever happen. 

“Do you want me, Jon? Or did I just imagine all this?” she’d asked him, feeling small and embarrassed at that point. 

He’d looked at her, gray eyes full of torture and pain and said, “It doesn’t matter what I want. You are my sister. Even if it’s not by blood.”

“So then this? Asking me to come here to school? What was that about?” she’d demanded, getting angry now. 

“I wanted you with me,” he’d whispered. 

So, he wanted her close, but he didn’t want to actually be with her, nor did he intend to. 

Well then. Utterly embarrassed and rather pissed off too, Sansa had decided she was done playing his game. If he had no intention of being with her then she’d find someone who would. No matter how much it hurt. 

After that night she’d stopped answering his texts right away. And then he just stopped texting altogether. She didn’t join him for meals at the cafeteria, and avoided meeting up with him in between classes as they had been doing. She went her way and let him go his. If she hoped that Jon would seek her out and fix it all, she was greatly mistaken. And disappointed. He seemed perfectly fine just letting her go. That hurt more than anything. 

She hung out with her friends and tried to distract herself from the longing she felt, and the fact that after consistent communication with Jon, there was now radio silence. She entertained a flirtation with one of her friends, Aegon Targaryen. While she didn’t feel for Aegon what she felt for Jon, she was trying to at least open herself up to the possibility. Aegon was healthy. He wasn’t her foster brother. There wasn’t the whole problem of having a relationship with someone who had been raised as her brother. This was better. 

Even if her heart ached without Jon. Even if it hurt to think of a life without him, or worse, a life with him being with someone else. 

Margaery didn’t look quite convinced that it had just been a “rough couple weeks”. In fact, she said, “So, what happened with you and Jon? He went from being around all the time to not being around at all. I swear, my own brothers are not as willing to hang out with me the way Jon hangs out with you.”

“Well, we’re a really close family,” Sansa said. “Is Aegon coming tonight?”

Margaery thankfully took the bait and allowed herself to be distracted by the question. “I think so, but I’m not sure. I’m sure at some point he’ll show up. I mean, since he totally has a thing for you and all…”

Sansa grinned coquettishly. “Oh, does he?”

Margaery laughed. “Yes, and you know it, you little vixen.” 

They both stopped in front of the house where the party was being held, and it was obvious that this was it considering the pulsing music that could be heard. 

Margaery gestured to the stairs that led up to the front door. “Shall we?”

Sansa smiled and bounded up the stairs, “We shall!” 

Sansa’s hope of a hopping party spent having enough drinks to relax and get a little fuzzy whilst mingling with people and perhaps even making a few new friends, was not meant to be. There was an upper classman just inside, acting as a gatekeeper. He was shepherding freshman down to the basement, and letting everyone else into the warm comfort of the house proper. 

She was just about to tell Margaery to forget it when she heard someone shout her name above the din. She looked up and across the room to see who it might be and her heart both lifted and sank. 

Jon. 

He was pushing his way through the crowd, looking hot as usual in just a pair of jeans, a black Henley, and the boots he practically lived in. His eyes looked a little glassy, which tipped Sansa off that he’d been drinking. Odd, that. Jon wasn’t a huge fan of drinking and him still being a minor, he wasn’t big on the whole thing “just in case” he got caught. 

That was Jon all over. Responsible, always doing the right fucking thing even when it meant denying what he wanted. 

_Jerk._

“Saved from being sent to the dungeon!” Margaery crowed. 

Sansa tried to smile, but it wasn’t really working for her. Jon reached them and told Gatekeeper that Sansa was his sister and she would not be going to the basement. 

“And the friend?” Gatekeeper asked, pointing at Margaery. 

“Well, obviously her too,” Sansa said impatiently with a roll of her eyes. 

Gatekeeper shrugged and gestured for them to move to the side to let in the people coming up behind them. 

Jon took her hand and Sansa reached behind her to take Margaery’s. He pushed through the crowd to an area that was a bit less crowded. Sansa wondered how the basement was if upstairs was this packed. She pointed to the stairs she could see going up across the living room. 

“Are there people upstairs?” she asked Jon. She still hadn’t looked at him directly in the face since he’d saved her and Margaery from the “dungeon”, but she was quite aware of him. Too aware. Why did he have to smell so fucking good? Why couldn’t he smell like beer and sweat or something, and not that cologne that must be doing something to her pheromones? 

“Yeah, but those are for couples,” he replied. 

She felt her face redden when she got an image of her and Jon in some random bedroom doing stuff to each other. She hadn’t done much of anything with anybody, and once she’d realized how she truly felt about Jon she hadn’t been able to imagine losing her virginity to anyone else. 

“What are you doing here?” she blurted out to distract herself. 

He shrugged. “I thought I’d give it a try.”

“Some might say the ‘old college try’, am I right?” Margaery said with a grin and a wink. 

Jon shook his head and groaned, as did Sansa. 

Margaery laughed nonetheless and gestured to Sansa. “Get you a drink?”

Sansa nodded. “Please.”

“There’s beer in the fridge,” Jon told Margaery. “Get one of those and not the random cups of beer they’re handing out. I don’t trust some of these idiots.”

“Roger that,” Margaery said with a salute and wandered off. 

Sansa was about to tell Jon that she was just going to follow Margaery when she heard her name being shouted. She looked over to the door and there was Aegon, waving at her. 

She smiled, relieved to see him. She started for him when Jon grabbed her hand. “Who is that?” he asked, his gaze flickering to Aegon. 

“My friend,” she said. “Aegon Targaryen. Can you let him in like you did for Margaery and I?”

Jon frowned. “Why should I?”

Sansa arched a brow. “Seriously?”

Jon pursed his lips together, looking like a veritable thundercloud. “Fine,” he said, snapping at her just a bit and stormed ahead of her to “clear” Aegon for entrance. 

Aegon followed a rather sullen looking Jon to her and Sansa, perhaps wanting to get a bit of a rise out of Jon as payback, threw her arms around Aegon. 

He laughed and hugged her back as he easily lifted her off her feet. “Hello, beautiful,” he said in her ear. 

He set her back down and they grinned at each other. Aegon was a good-looking boy. Floppy blond hair, blue eyes, muscular and tall, he was every inch the perfect male specimen. He’d told her that he’d even done some local modeling in his hometown in high school, which had helped pay for school. He was a stark contrast to Jon’s shoulder-length dark curly locks, gray eyes, and sometimes unruly beard. 

And Aegon wasn’t just all looks either. He was smart too. Not to mention funny. He made her laugh all the time. She just wished she could feel for him what she felt for Jon, and she was trying, oh boy was she trying. 

“So, Sansa tells me you two are friends,” Jon said as he came to stand by Sansa, so close their shoulders touched. 

Aegon held out his hand with that charming smile of his. “Aegon Targaryen. You must be her brother Jon.”

Jon looked down at his hand and then back up at Aegon. Sansa wanted to nudge him, urge him to take Aegon’s hand, but she also wanted to pretend that there was nothing odd about Jon’s behavior, that he was acting as her protective big brother and nothing more. She stood still and waited, hoping Jon wouldn’t be that much of a dick and not take Aegon’s hand. 

Aegon’s smile started to fall when Jon shook his hand. Aegon winced. “One hell of a grip you got there, Jon,” Aegon said. 

Jon just nodded, giving Aegon look that was somehow knowing and threatening at the same time. Aegon nodded, getting the silent message and Sansa rolled her eyes. She wanted to ask Jon if all his sudden posturing was because he was acting as her brother, or as something else? 

But then Margaery returned with their drinks and while Aegon and Margaery greeted one another, Sansa sipped her beer and looked around the party. At everyone but Jon. When she dared to look at him, she found him watching her with that smoldering gaze he sometimes got. 

She looked away as though it didn’t affect her. 

Yet when a redhead appeared out of the blue and threw her arms around Jon, Sansa thought perhaps she could cut a bitch. 

“Does anyone want to go outside?” Margaery asked. 

“God, yes!” Sansa exclaimed. Margaery arched a brow and glanced at Jon who was still hugging the redhead, and then looked back at Sansa pointedly. 

Sansa ignored her. Margaery didn’t know anything. She couldn’t possibly. “Are we going or not?” she asked. 

Margaery nodded, looking a bit amused. “Follow me then.”

Margaery led the way with Sansa right behind her. Aegon brought up the rear and put his hands on her hips as they made their way toward the kitchen. 

_I hope Jon sees that,_ she thought. 

Not that he would care though. Obviously he had a girl already waiting in the wings. He probably didn’t even notice that she’d left him behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon didn’t like Aegon. In fact, he wanted to punch the blond in the face for putting his hands on Sansa in that familiar, intimate way. 

“Let’s go outside,” Jon said suddenly, cutting Ygritte off in the middle of whatever she was saying. 

She looked at him in exasperation. “Geez, rude much? I was in the middle of telling you—”

“Tell me outside,” Jon said and moved past her to follow Sansa. He’d overheard Margaery mention going outside, so he assumed that’s where they were going. 

He didn’t bother to look behind him to see if Ygritte was following him. He didn’t care if she did or not, quite frankly. All he could think about was how outside there was a fire pit, it was dark, people were drinking, and in some circles it could be considered “romantic”. He didn’t want that big blond surfer dude to get any ideas. 

He knew logically that this was madness. He was torturing himself, not to mention not being very fair to Sansa. She was the one that had wanted to pursue a relationship between them, and he had been the one to say no. 

After having been raised as her brother, how could they do that? It wasn’t as though the feelings for Sansa weren’t there. They were. She was all he thought about. But when he thought of how the family would react, of how he might even get disowned…

He didn’t know how to make Sansa understand that. She seemed to think they’d accept it in time, but Jon had his doubts. He didn’t know if he could take losing his family considering he didn’t have another one to go to. He had no idea who his biological parents were; the Starks were it. If he and Sansa pursued a relationship, they could decide to cast him out of the family altogether before he and Sansa could even get anywhere. Then where would they be? And then, what if it didn’t work out? What if they broke up and ended up hating one another? Talk about awkward family dinners. 

So, yes, Jon knew he had to let this obsession with Sansa go, but he’d missed her something awful when she stopped coming around, stopped texting him, stopped eating with him in the cafeteria, and stopped waiting for him after classes. He told himself it was for the best. It would give them both time to heal, to possibly move on. 

But now, faced with the reality that Sansa very well could move on? He just couldn’t do it. 

So, he followed her outside, intent on keeping an eye on her. This was no less than any big brother would do for their little sister, but even as he knew that he did want to make sure Sansa was safe from wandering hands and drunk frat boys, he also wanted to see just how close she and this Aegon were. 

Sansa was no fool for as soon as Jon showed up outside – and Ygritte had followed after all – she looked at him in annoyance. Jon smirked, which was perhaps in poor taste, but Christ, this was hard. 

“Why are we out here again?” Ygritte asked as she looked around, making faces at the people who were occupying the outside. 

“It was getting stuffy inside,” Jon replied. That at least wasn’t a complete lie. Dorne was a warm place, even near the winter months, and with all those bodies crammed in the house inside, and no one thinking to put on the air conditioner, well, it was had been getting a little stifling. 

Ygritte shrugged and launched into her story. Jon darted a look across the way at Sansa who was laughing at something Aegon had said. One hand curled into a fist. God, he hated that guy. 

He tried to focus on what Ygritte was saying, but then Sansa was on the move again and he watched her follow Margaery back towards the house with Aegon right behind her. 

“Where are you going now?” Jon called out, completely cutting Ygritte off. 

Margaery stopped and looked over at him and darted a glance behind her at Sansa. Sansa heaved a sigh and looked at him. But she didn’t answer. Margaery did. “We’re going to the beach.”

“Now?” Jon asked. “You just got here.”

“We’re going to snag a few brewskies and head down there,” Aegon said. 

Brewskies? Yeah, he deserved to meet the business end of Jon’s fist. 

“For what? A swim? You won’t even be able to see what you’re doing,” Jon said. “No. Stay here.”

“I’m sorry, but do you know these people?” Ygritte asked. 

Jon pointed at Sansa. “The redhead about to do something stupid and reckless is my sister.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and pushed Margaery forward. “Go.”

“Sansa Stark,” Jon said, his temper flaring as he started after them. 

“Go away, Jon, we’re fine!” Sansa shouted over her shoulder as she followed Margaery back to the house. Soon, she was swallowed up by the sea of people looking to cool off outside. 

Jon swore and went after her. 

xxxxxx

Jon managed to catch up with them outside. Aegon had a brown plastic bag in his hand no doubt filled with “brewskies”. 

Sansa was practically skipping down the middle of the road as Margaery walked alongside Aegon. Margaery looked over her shoulder and smirked when she saw Jon coming after them. 

“Sansa, Buzz Kill is here!”

Jon shot her a look and Margaery just grinned. “Where’s your girlfriend?” she asked. 

“Ygritte is not my girlfriend,” Jon said as he walked past her to get to Sansa. 

“I didn’t think so!” Margaery called out after him. 

Sansa was stopped in the middle of the road, hands on her hips. “What are you doing?” she asked, looking not so much pissed now but just a little weary, specifically with him. “Why are you acting like Dad? I’m not an irresponsible person, Jon, and you know it. Do you honestly think I will do something stupid and reckless? Jesus, I’m not going to go skinny-dipping or anything even if Aegon did mention it.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely not doing that,” Jon said testily. 

“And even if I did,” she said defiantly, “this isn’t the set of Jaws.”

“Sansa…”

“What? Why are you here instead of inside with your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just some girl I know from one of my classes, that’s all.”

He could hear Margaery and Aegon getting closer behind him. “Sansa—”

“You don’t get to act like a jealous boyfriend,” she said softly. She looked sad. Defeated. “Just go, Jon.”

Jon stared down at her, willing her to understand how hard this was for him too. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he did want to be with her but there were just so many things that could go wrong. He loved her so much it hurt to look at her. It hurt him physically not to be able to touch her the way he wanted to. 

She looked ready to cry as she whirled around and started walking again, not skipping this time. Jon closed his eyes, telling himself not to follow her. His eyes popped open when Margaery and Aegon came up on either side of him. 

“She’ll be fine with us,” Margaery told him gently. 

Jon nodded once and then grabbed the bag of drinks out of Aegon’s hand. 

“Hey!” the surfer exclaimed. 

“If you get caught drinking at the beach you’ll get into serious trouble,” Jon told him darkly and looked at him in such a way that Aegon backed down immediately. He tore off after Sansa and Jon clenched his jaw tight. 

“He’s not a bad guy,” Margaery said. “His heart is in the right place. I think, actually, he’s the one that will end up with his heart broken.”

Jon looked down at her, brows knit together. “Why do you say that?”

Margaery shrugged a shoulder and smirked. “Just a hunch.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was inspired to write more thanks to psdisposal, who made this for me on Tumblr: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1132.photobucket.com/user/Janina44/media/forbidden1_zpsnkmfn9lg.png.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1132.photobucket.com/user/Janina44/media/forbidden2_zpsjswjsva9.png.html)  
> 

“Sansa here?” Jon asked Margaery a few days after the infamous party. 

Margaery leaned against the doorframe of the dorm room she shared with Sansa and smirked. “She’s not.”

Jon frowned. “Could you maybe tell me where she is?” He’d given her a wide berth after the party, not wanting to upset her after he so clearly had. Plus, he’d needed some time to get his head on straight and think about what it was he really wanted, and what he was willing to do regarding what he wanted. 

Yes, he was afraid of how the family would react if he and Sansa went to them and told them they were in love and together, but he was also pretty damn certain that he couldn’t give Sansa up. The thought of letting her go and having to potentially watch her with someone else, maybe even one day marry someone else, and have children with them was too much to bear.

He loved Sansa. God, he loved her so much. And he knew she loved him too. He hated that he was hurting her more by the constant push-pull of wanting her close and having her all to himself, and then backing off once they got a little too close. He wanted too close. He wanted everything. 

“I could,” Margaery said slowly, “but then I’d have to kill you.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “Margaery, just please tell me where she is. I need to talk to her.”

“Why? What’s the urgency all about?”

Jon heaved a deep sigh for patience. “Why do I feel like you’re deliberately fucking with me?”

She laughed. “Probably because I am. Sorry, Jon, it’s just that I’m tired of seeing my girl hurt because of you. Unless you’re willing to man up and admit that you want to be with her, I think you should let her be and let her move on.”

“I am ready to man – wait.” 

She grinned, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary. “Yes? You were saying?”

He pushed her back into the dorm room and slammed the door with his foot. He was assaulted with the scent of girl – a little bit floral and a little bit fruity. He looked over at Sansa’s side of the room – neat as a pin and everything in varying shades of pastels. His eyes alighted on her pink pillowcase and he wondered what it smell like if he buried his nose in it. He tore his gaze away from Sansa’s pillow and focused on her roommate. “You know?”

“That you and Sansa are madly in love?” Margaery asked. “Yes.”

“How—?”

“You’re kidding, right? Did you honestly think you and Sansa weren’t obvious? I have brothers, Jon. You don’t treat her like a brother. You treat her as a woman you adore and want very very much.”

Jon nodded, feeling the pain of separation from Sansa even more acutely now. “I do.”

“And she is so mad for you, she can’t help but have hearts in her eyes every time she looks at you,” Margaery said. “But you hurt her, didn’t you? That’s why you two stopped hanging around each other and why she has been moping about.”

“I did hurt her,” Jon croaked. “And I didn’t mean to. It’s just…hard. Our family…”

“I know. That is a difficult one.”

“Has Sansa said anything to you about this?” he asked curiously. 

“No, she hasn’t. Not yet anyway.”

Jon went over to Sansa’s side of the room and sat down on her bed. He looked over at her nightstand and smiled a bit at the sight of the family photo sitting there. “I don’t want to lose my family,” he said, staring at the picture. 

“I can’t imagine it would be easy to tell them you two are in love,” Margaery said softly as she sat down on her own bed across the room. “But I can’t imagine it would be easy to keep going on as you have been either.”

“I can’t do it anymore,” Jon admitted and grabbed Sansa’s pillow. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. Fruity.

“Wow, you do have it bad,” Margaery said with a laugh. 

Jon cleared his throat and reluctantly put Sansa’s pillow back down. “I keep thinking about her with that Aegon guy and how she could maybe fall in love with him and I just…can’t.”

The door burst open then, and the couple in question came through, laughing together. Sansa stopped when she saw Jon. She glanced at Margaery, Aegon beside her, and then focused on Jon. “Hey. Um, what’s up? What are you doing here?”

Jon stood, glaring momentarily at Aegon. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine,” Sansa said and glanced at Margaery again. “Are you okay?”

“What were you two doing?” Jon asked. 

“We were at the library studying,” Aegon replied. 

“I wasn’t asking you,” Jon snapped. 

Aegon held up his hands in surrender, and Sansa lunged forward and grabbed Jon’s arm. “Okay, that’s it. You’re done.”

She dragged him to the door and then pushed him out with her in the hallway. She closed her door and glared at him, arms folded across her chest. “Aegon hasn’t done anything wrong. You don’t need to be such an asshole.”

“Do you like him?” Jon demanded. 

“Yes, I do,” she said and lifted her chin defiantly. 

“Do you love him?” he asked quietly. 

“No.”

“Have you kissed him?” Jon asked softly. 

Sansa averted her eyes and Jon had his answer. Rage filled him. He wanted to go back in the room and punch Aegon the fuck out. Instead, he said, “Fuck this,” and stormed off. 

Maybe it was too late after all. 

xxxxxxxxx

Sansa slipped back in her room, feeling as though she could scream and cry at the same time. God, why did Jon have to be such as asshole? Why did he have to make things so difficult? He was the one that had put an end to things. He was the one that had kept pulling her in and then pushing her away. Now he – what? Got pissed at her for trying to move on? Yeah, she’d kissed Aegon. She’d felt nothing. In fact, all it had done was make her want to cry because she missed Jon so much. Loved him so much. 

Well, fuck him and his inability to move on. 

“San? Everything okay?” Aegon asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

Sansa looked at him, at the blond God almost every straight girl and some gay men wanted. But he’d chosen her. She should be happy. Thrilled. She found him attractive, but he…did…nothing for her. It was like looking at Channing Tatum. Sure, he was easy on the eyes and she was aware that he held a wide appeal for most straight women, but he just didn’t rev her motor. At all. Aegon was her Channing Tatum. And Jon was her…godfuckingdammittohell…he was her everything. 

“I need to go out for a while,” Sansa muttered and stormed back out. It was time to give Jon a piece of her mind. 

xxxxxxxx

Jon hadn’t been home long when a hurricane named Sansa came storming into his bedroom. He’d gotten out, “What—” before she’d started railing at him. 

“How fucking dare you act like _I’m_ the one who did _you_ wrong,” she seethed. “You can’t keep doing this shit, Jon! You can’t act like you’re a jealous boyfriend one minute, and then turn around and tell me we can’t be together in the next. That’s not fair. It’s cruel and I never thought you cruel. I suggest you figure your shit out and while you do, stay the fuck away from me.”

She turned to storm back out and Jon rushed toward her. He managed to get to the door before she could slip through it, and he pushed it closed with one hand and drew his body up against her back. 

“What are you doing?” she hissed. 

Jon leaned in and buried his nose in her hair. It smelled like her pillow. “You’re right,” he rasped. 

She stiffened. “What?”

“You’re right. I can’t keep doing this shit.”

She sighed, and some of the tension left her body. “Well, good. Now let me go—”

“No,” he said and moved some hair from her shoulder. She shivered. “I can’t let you go.”

“Jon—”

“It’s what I came to tell you,” he whispered. “Why I was at your dorm. I can’t do this anymore, Sansa. I am so in love with you…” He slid his free arm around her front. “I can’t stand being separated from you like this any longer, and I can’t stand the thought you could move on and find someone else. I want you to be mine and no one else’s.”

“Don’t toy with me, Jon,” she said, her voice cracking. 

He spun her to face him and saw tears in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed each eyelid. She emitted a sob, and held herself rigid, clearly afraid to trust this. Trust him. He couldn’t blame her. He’d hurt her so much…

“I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely. “I’m so sorry, San. No more, I swear. No more pushing you away. I’m yours. If you want me still, I’m yours.”

“And me?” she asked, looking up at him. “Am I yours?”

“Christ, Sansa, you’ve always been mine,” he said raggedly and then crushed his mouth to hers.

She kissed him back, tentatively at first, despite the passion he displayed, but then soon enough she was kissing him back with the same fervor. Jon lifted her up in his arms and she wound her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the door while he devoured her mouth and then with a moan that was part relief and part need, he moved her away from the door and carried her to his bed. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he descended with her onto the bed. 

“I love you,” he gasped. “I love you so much, Sansa.”

She moaned and tangled one hand in his hair. “I love you, too.”

Lifting slightly, Jon began unbuttoning her blouse. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes. “Is this okay? Can I have you, Sansa?”

She nodded, biting her lip. “I’ve…I’ve never done it before, Jon.”

His eyes went wide. “We can wait,” he said quickly. “We don’t have to do this now, we can—”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. “No. Jon, I want to do it now. I want you to be my first. I’ve always wanted you to be my first.”

Jon pressed her into the bed as he kissed her voraciously. She was amazing. Amazing and lovely and _his_. 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to stop?” he asked when he broke the kiss to let them breathe. 

She smiled. “Don’t you dare.”

He grinned and finished unbuttoning her blouse, pulling it open and revealing a lime green bra underneath. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but what it held was. He thanked the Gods for bras that had clasps in the front, and undid hers. When she was bare, at least partially, Jon took a moment to just stare at her. 

“You’re so fucking perfect,” he rasped as he reached out and cupped one pert breast in his hand. 

“Hardly,” she said, her voice wobbling a bit from nerves. 

“You are,” he insisted. 

She sat up a bit and he helped her divest of her blouse and bra completely, then she reached for his shirt and he wasted no time in discarding it. 

He nearly came undone when she splayed her hands on his chest and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his sternum. His hands went to her hair, and he slid his hand in the silky red strands while she proceeded to drop kisses on his chest and abs. He hunched over when he couldn’t take anymore and drew her face up to his to kiss her heatedly. “I’m going to go down on you.”

She shook her head, her blue eyes going wide. 

He smiled. “Yes. I want a taste.”

“But…but isn’t it gross?” she asked, blushing. 

“Fuck no,” he breathed, and pushed her back onto the bed. 

He went to work on taking off her sandals and then capris and panties. Sansa squirmed, clearly nervous and trying not to vocalize it or show it too much. When she was naked on his bed, Jon groaned as he stood over her. He went to work on his own shoes, jeans, and boxers and his cock jumped when he saw Sansa eyeing his cock with great interest. He stroked himself, using precum to glide his hand easier up and down his shaft. 

“You are so fucking beautiful, Sansa,” he said, his eyes devouring her form. “My imagination didn’t do you justice.”

She blushed again and he smiled as he pulled her legs until her bum was on the edge of the bed. Jon knelt before her and slid his hands up her calves and down her thighs. 

“Jon,” she gasped. 

“My sweet girl,” he murmured as he ran his hands back down her legs slowly. “So beautiful and soft all over....” And before she could stop him, he bent and buried his face between her legs. 

She tasted tangy and sweet, which just reminded him of her in general. After a few teasing licks to her clit, he lifted his head and used the pad of his thumb to strum her pearl while he gauged how she was doing. “Are you all right?” he asked her. “Still with me, love?”

She nodded, her pelvis gyrating a bit against his hand. Pleased, he ducked his head and went back to her slit, using his fingers to spread her nether lips, he darted his tongue inside her. He heard her gasp, and Jon took that as encouragement. He licked at her, teased her with his tongue and used his finger to penetrate her sweet little hole. He watched her, listened to her, and soon brought her to an orgasm that she screamed into his pillow.

Jon kissed the inside of both of her thighs and loomed over her. “Okay, sweetheart?” he asked softly. 

She nodded and kissed him fervently. Jon groaned and rubbed himself against her. He had to get inside her, and soon. 

Reluctantly, he stood and went to his nightstand and opened it, fishing out an unopened box of condoms. “When I bought these on a whim,” he told her, “I was thinking of you.”

“Really?” she asked quietly. 

Jon tore into the box and grabbed a condom out. He undid the wrapper, almost fumbling it to the floor, and then unwrapped the latex along his aching cock. “Yes,” he rasped. “I want you, Sansa.” He looked down at her, made sure she met his eyes before he said, “It’s always been you.”

She reached out an arm to him and Jon descended upon her, sucking first one breast and then the other in his mouth before trailing kisses up along her neck and then finally kissing her. He placed himself at her opening and pushed in, all the while keeping eye contact with her. _Finally_ , his heart whispered. 

He stopped when he saw her wince. “Am I hurting you?” He went to pull out, but Sansa stayed him with her hand on his ass. “It just stings a little,” she said. “Don’t stop. Please.”

Jon kept going, hyper aware of any change in her that would induce him to stop. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, though he knew it happened the first time for some girls. He kissed her, stroked her wherever he could reach, sucked on her nipples, and whispered to her how he loved her so much, needed her, and how good she felt. 

When he was seated fully inside her, he waited for her to tell him to move. When she did, it took a bit, but eventually they fell into a rhythm, the slip and slide of their bodies creating a delicious friction where her nipples met his chest. It stimulated Sansa, and aroused Jon even further. Not that he needed help at all – he was already trying to stave off his orgasm as he moved inside her. 

“Jon, please, I need….” She gasped.

Jon moved harder, faster, and went up on his knees to stroke her clit with the pad of his thumb. “Is that what you need?”

She nodded, her eyes shut tight as she moaned. “Yessss….”

“Look at me, sweet girl,” he rasped. 

She opened her eyes and their gazes collided. Jon shifted inside her, angling a bit just so and she gasped, gripped his shoulders and then, after a few more pumps inside her tight sheath, and a few more strokes of his thumb, Sansa came. Hard. 

She cried out, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, Jon!” 

Her walls pulsed around him, clenched tight on his shaft, and he gave in, flooding the condom with his seed. “Yes, fuck yes, Sansa, fuck, I love you!”

Man, he was really happy his roommates were out for the day. 

He collapsed against her, burying his face in her neck as he panted. He moaned when her felt her hands glide down his back. 

She kissed the tip of his ear. “I love you,” she whispered. 

Jon lifted his head and gazed down at her reverently. He couldn’t believe it. They were together now. He was hers and she was his. “I’m never letting you go now,” he told her somewhat hoarsely. “I hope you know that.”

She smiled and his heart soared. “Good,” she said. “That’s all I ever wanted.”


End file.
